Matrimonio Obligado
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: El príncipe Jedy Luke Skywaker es obligado por sus padres a contraer matrimonio con el insoportable príncipe de la Federación de Comercio, Han Solo, para forjar una amistad entre ambos reinos, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes estará muy de acuerdo.
1. Capítulo 1: Decisión Tomada

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, contiene violencia y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos mujeres o dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

**MATRIMONIO OBLIGADO**

**Título: : **Matrimonio Obligado

**Autora: :** ThequeenNasuda

**Pareja: : **Luke Skywaker/Han Solo, Obi/Anakin, Lando/Quin

**Resumen: : **El príncipe Jedy Luke Skywaker es obligado por sus padres (Anakin Skywaker y Padme Amidala) a contraer matrimonio con el insoportable príncipe de la Federación de Comercio, Han Solo, para forjar una amistad entre ambos reinos, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes estará muy de acuerdo.

**Advertencia: **Slash y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos y porfis ténganme paciencia, este es mi primer fic yaoi de Star Wars.

**Capítulo 1: Decisión Tomada**

-No voy a permitir que me destruyan así la vida. Por "La Fuerza" soy vuestro hijo, no pueden pretender eso de mí, sólo tengo 17 años. Soy muy joven, además yo quiero ser un guerrero, no quiero casarme con el insoportable príncipe de la Federación de Comercio ¡Es más me niego!

Dijo Luke furioso.

Su padre Anakin Skywaker, Rey de la República, lo miró con seriedad y su madre, Padme Amidala, indignada.

-No nos hables así Luke Skywaker.

-Padme tranquilízate.- Le advirtió Anakin a su mujer. Luego se viró a su hijo.-Lo siento si no te gusta Luke, pero es necesario forjar amistades con otros sistemas planetarios que no pertenecen a la República. Y tú, como mi hijo y príncipe de la República y de los Jedy, tienes que sacrificarte por la República si verdaderamente la amas.

-Padre, pídeme lo que quieras, que entrene con el maestro Windu- Quien es el maestro más temido por todos los Jedy- incluso pídeme que cuide del loco de mi abuelo Palpatine, es más pídeme que vaya a la guerra (que voy encantado), pero no me pidas que me case con el príncipe Han Solo, padre. Que lo haga Leia, a ella le gusta ese estúpido, pero yo lo odio desde que tengo uso de razón.

Dijo Luke desesperado. Anakin suspiró y adquirió la expresión Dark Varder. Así le decían los Jedy, cuando ponía esa cara, de "Ya la decisión esta tomada gústele a quien le guste y si a alguien no le gusta, se las verá con mi sable de luz".

-Lo siento Luke, es una decisión tomada. Te casarás con el príncipe Han Solo, en dos semanas, lo quieras o no.

-¿Madre?

-Luke, tú tienes un don especial, la Fuerza es grande en ti, tanto que puedes tener hijos. Junto al príncipe de la Federación de Comercio serás muy feliz.

Le dijo su frívola madre.

-Los odio, los odio a los dos. Me tienen que arruinar la vida ahora que me falta tan poco para la mayoría de edad (apenas 11 meses). Me arruinan la vida a mí, pero la de Leia ni siquiera se toca, ella es sagrada, la gemela favorita…

La diatriba de Luke fue interrumpida por una cachetada de Padme. Luke la miró furioso. Su madre volvió a levantar la mano, pero Anakin paro la mano de Padme en el aire.

-Padme sal de aquí, te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que golpees a Luke.

Padme miró furiosa a su marido y salió del despacho de este.

-Lo siento hijo, pero la decisión ya fue tomada por el consejo y yo no puedo hacer nada. Soy el rey, pero porque así lo quiere el pueblo, esto es una democracia no una dictadura y a veces, ni yo mismo puedo evitar ciertas cosas.

-Me estás abandonando, cuando más te necesito.

Dijo Luke en un susurro dolido, mientras las lágrimas escapan de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Lo siento Luke, pero sólo piensa por un segundo cuanto me duele a mí perder a mi único hijo varón.

Le dijo Anakin e inclinándose sobre él, le beso la frente con el cariño que sólo un padre podía demostrar.

-Yo siempre seré tu padre. Y como padre me duele perderte, más como Rey es lo mejor para todos.

Dijo su padre y salió de allí.

-¡Lo mejor para todos, menos para mí!… con esto me mataste padre.

Le gritó Luke mientras Anakin salía del lugar. Luke se derrumbó en el sofá y lloró hasta que sintió que la furia lo abandonaba.

Luke sabía muy bien cuanto amaba su padre aún a su antiguo maestro Jedy, Obi Wan Kenoby, pero Anakin lo había dejado ir, porque en aquel entonces el padre de Anakin el Lord Sith Palpatine, había reclamado a su hijo y su padre (Anakin) no había estado dispuesto a arrastrar a su maestro con el destino incierto que le esperaba. Cuando Palpatine enloqueció misteriosamente y Anakin se convirtió por derecho en el Rey de los Sith trató de hacer la paz con los Jedy, quienes lo habían criado en su niñez y adolescencia. La única forma en que el consejo Jedy se le ocurrió que podría haber paz era casándolo con la Reina Padme Amidala de la República. Y Anakin lo aceptó y nunca miró atrás, olvidando la promesa que le hizo a Obi_Wan de que algún día volvería y juntos serían felices. La historia se la había contado Quin_Gon_Jin el antiguo maestro de Obi Wan, quien estaba en el Consejo Jedy y quería mucho a Luke.

Luke levantó sus ojos azules y miró al cielo desde la ventana.

-Yo no desgraciaré mi vida al lado de alguien a quién no amo, como hiciste tú. Lo siento padre espero que algún día me perdones, tú y la República también.

Susurro Luke a la noche. Luke se encamino a empacar algunas cosas para viajar, pensaba escapar de la República hacia algún sitio donde nadie lo encontrara nunca.

Continuara....


	2. Capítulo 2: En la otra cara de la moneda

**Capítulo 2: En la otra cara de la moneda**

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco o qué padre?

Reclamó furioso Han Solo, el caprichoso hijo del Rey Lando Solo, de la Federación de Comercio.

-No me queda más remedio Han, la República es un buen aliado y tengo que asegurarme de que siga así, lo mejor que podemos hacer par mantener la alianza con ellos es ese matrimonio.

-Padre, yo no me casare con el imbécil príncipe Luke Skywalker, si tanto lo quieres hazlo tú, después de todo eres viudo.

Dijo Han muy molesto.

-Han, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Lo harás aún te faltan tres meses para la mayoría de edad, así que con mi sola firma y la del rey Anakin valdrá.

Han miró a su padre Lando molesto.

-De acuerdo padre, si quieres una alianza con la República a través de un matrimonio, estoy de acuerdo- Lando suspiró tranquilo, pero entonces su hijo añadió- Si así lo quieres, me caso con la hermosa princesa Leia, pero con el príncipe Luke… ¡Definitivamente no!- Dijo Han, alzando el mentón en ademán testarudo.

-Han, Han, no me hagas la vida imposible. No te puedes casar con la princesa Leia, porque sus padres, o mejor dicho su madre, no está dispuesta a darla en matrimonio. Te casarás con el príncipe y se acabó.

-¿Pero te volviste loco padre? En primer lugar soy tu único hijo, así que ¿Cómo pretendes considerar un heredero para la Federación, si me vas a casar con otro hombre? y segundo, sabes muy bien que detesto al príncipe Skywaker desde que lo vi. Es un imbécil afeminado.

-Lo primero no es ningún problema, el príncipe Luke puede concebir hijos y lo segundo…¡Pues aprende a no detestarlo y ya! Porque la boda será en dos semanas.- Al ver que Han iba a replicar, Lando añadió -No seas caprichoso hijo. Tu pueblo te ama... no crees, que se merecen por lo menos que su príncipe, por quien darían hasta la vida, hiciera éste pequeño sacrificio por ellos.

Han bajo la cabeza y pensó en su amado pueblo de la ciudad flotante. No era justo, su padre lo estaba chantajeando: Lando sabía que él lo daría todo por su gente.

-De acuerdo padre, con tu permiso me retiro a descansar un rato.

Acepto Han, y con una ligera reverencia salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera, y de camino a buscar a Chewbbacca su amigo un wookie, se dijo así mismo.

-Pero te haré arrepentirte del día en que aceptaste casarte conmigo, hasta el fin de tus días Luke Skywaker, no esperes que te sea fiel, jamás.

**Continuara....**


	3. Capítulo 3: Trampa del destino

**Capítulo 3: Trampa del destino**

_~~~~ En la Ciudad Flotante ~~~~_

-Bueno Chewbbacca, si tengo que perder mi soltería en dos semanas, pues antes pienso pasármela muy bien.

Sonrió Han Solo mientras se ponía una chaqueta. El wokkie lo miró resignado, y se fue tras él, si su amigo se había vuelto loco, lo mínimo que podía hacer él era cuidarlo.

-No, lo siento Chewie, esta vez iré solo. Dile a mi padre que regreso en algunos días, pero si no llego a mi boda, lo más seguro es porque me perdí.

Dijo Han con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_~~~ En la República ~~~_

Luke Skywaker suspiró aliviado, había logrado escapar con éxito de los terrenos de lo que hasta ahora había sido su hogar. Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que averiguaran de su huida, así que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

Luke miro triste a su hogar, dejó escapar una lágrima que no pudo contener y con el corazón triste se fue. Abordó un Crucero Inter Estelar con destino a Tatooine, no creía que alguien lo buscara en un lugar tan alejado y pobre.

-Hoy podré empezar una nueva vida, ya no soy el príncipe Luke, ahora simplemente seré Lucas.

Se dijo así mismo con tristeza, pero con firmeza.

_~~~ Tres días después ~~~_

Luke se dio cuenta por sí mismo, que el ser independiente no era fácil. Para empezar, tenia que tener control sobre lo que gastaba y sólo gastar lo necesario; segundo no era fácil conseguir un trabajo normal, cuando toda tu vida habías sido entrenado, para ser un príncipe consorte o un Rey y tercero, que la gente era muy abusiva. Por ejemplo, el cuartucho donde el dormía no valía lo que él tenía que pagar, pero era lo único que había así que lo pagaba. Pero había algo positivo, sus dos vecinos Bail Organa y su mujer, ya habían echo buenas migas con él.

Ese día Bail, lo convenció para ir a un antro de jóvenes que quedaba cerca de allí y después de un rato Luke aceptó. Una vez en el antro tuvo que aceptar que todo era genial. Habían jóvenes de todas las razas juntos y disfrutando en grande. Mientras se bebía su tercer trago (algo tocado por el alcohol el principito por cierto) pensaba, en el príncipe Han. Luke sólo lo había visto tres veces en su vida y la última vez que lo vio tenia 9 años, pero aún así recordaba que no lo soportaba.

-No, Luke Skywaker…no, no, no, ahora eres Lucas Kenoby. Sí, Obi debió de haber sido quien me trajera al mundo no esa loca de mi madre.- Se decía Luke así mismo ya completamente como una cuba (iba por su 7º trago) -Pero no era eso lo que te ibas a decir a ti mismo, no Lucas, lo que te ibas a decir es que no tienes que pensar para nada en ese imbécil, príncipe metomentodo…-De pronto Luke sollozó, en su solitaria mesa (estaba en el rincón más apartado) -Por "La Fuerza" Luke, das asco, aquí completamente perdido en un mundo que no es el tuyo y más borracho que una cuba…eres patético-Se dijo por último con una carcajada.

_~~~ En el mismo antro ~~~_

Han estaba disfrutando en grande, pensaba llegar a la boda, pero antes haría que su padre, se asustara un poco. En eso vio a un guapo joven castaño sentado en una solitaria mesa con un trago en la mano y mirada perdida.

-Tú serás mi presa ésta noche bombón.

Se dijo Han con una sonrisa depredadora en el rostro. Con decisión Han se acercó a la mesa del castaño y se quedó impresionado de la belleza de este a medida que se acercaba. Tenía el cabello castaño claro en unos suaves mechones que le caían en el rostro, los ojos de un suave tono azul, la piel de porcelana, los rasgos hermosos, un cuerpo glorioso y mucho más menudo que Han…en definitiva el joven más guapo que Han hubiera visto en su vida, aunque tenia algo que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

-Hola guapo, me llamo Lando- Mintió Han, usando el nombre de su padre -¿Puedo invitarte un trago?- Le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador…(se me esta cayendo la baba, al imaginarme a Han en ese plan).

Luke miró al hombre frente a él, medio embotado por el alcohol. El hombre frente a él, era de pelo castaño (apenas un poco más oscuro que el de él y ligeramente más largo) sus ojos eran de puro chocolate y su cuerpo alto y musculoso impresionante. Luke miró al hombre con algo de reserva, pero cuando este le sonrió y le invitó un trago, con aquella sonrisa tan hechizante, el alcohol infundió el valor necesario a Luke para que este mandara todo al diablo y aceptara con una mirada coqueta.

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosura?

Le pregunto "Lando"

-Luk... Lucas.

Se corrigió a tiempo Luke.

-¿Y qué con ese trago del que me hablaste?

Pregunto Luke para distraerlo de su desliz.

-¿Que te parece si lo tomamos después de un baile?

Pregunto Han sugestivamente. Luke sonrió felinamente.

-¿Y que esperas para sacarme a la pista, guapo?

_~~~ Dos horas después ~~~_

Con dificultad Luke logró abrir la puerta de su pequeño departamento, sin dejar de besar a "Lando". Era impresionante lo que el alcohol hacía, porque Luke no tenía ni la mas mínima duda de que esa noche iba a perder su virginidad y le importaba un comino. "Lando" cerró la puerta con un pie, mientras lo recargaba contra la pared y prácticamente le arrancaba la camisa y la chaqueta.

Han estaba súper excitado y las traviesas manos del pequeño, "Lucas" por todo su cuerpo no ayudan precisamente a calmar su excitación. Ayudo a "Lucas" a deshacerse de su camisa y su chaqueta, para quedar igual que él. Sin saber muy bien como se las arreglaron para llegar al destartalado sofá, dejándose caer en él entre carisias y besos sofocantes y apasionados. Han estaba tan desesperado, que con manos rápidas y expertas, retiró los pantalones de "Lucas", mientras le lamía el cuello y sentía a "Lucas" estremecerse y gemir.

Han fue bajando por el pecho del mas menudo con besos y lamidas. Se entretuvo con los pezones de "Lucas" quien al sentir esas sensaciones casi grito, frotándose aún más contra Han. Han siguió bajando por el estomago del que esa noche sería su amante y se detuvo en el ombligo de "Lucas" el cual lamió, haciendo que el chico se arqueara sin poder contener sus gemidos. Siguió su recorrido de húmedos besos hasta llegar al pene erguido de "Lucas" el cual lamió, provocando un pequeño gritillo en el más pequeño. Han sonrió encantado ante las reacciones de "Lucas" y sin más engulló el pene del chico en su boca, saboreándolo con deleite. "Lucas" gemía sin control ni coherencia. Sus piernas estaban enroscados en torno a Han y sus manos estaban en un gesto inconsciente acariciando el cabello de Han. Han acarició los testículos del otro con la mano y "Lucas" empezó a investir en la boca de Han, sin siquiera ser consiente de ello. Y en poco tiempo se corrió en la boca de Han quien bebió gran parte del orgasmo del chico con deleito.

Luego subió de nuevo y besando a "Lucas" le introdujo un dedo embarrado de semen en el ano. "Lucas" se tensó y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, fue entonces que Han se dio cuenta de que el chico era virgen y decidió ir con calma, para no lastimarlo. Introdujo un dedo más en el estrecho orificio y le susurro a "Lucas".

-No te tenses y el dolor pasara, mi ángel.

Luke, trato de hacer lo que "Lando" le decía y poniendo de su parte intentó relajarse, mientras su amante rotaba los dedos en su interior abriéndolos y separándolos como tijeras. Entonces, esos dedos tocaron un punto en su interior y Luke gimió ante la corriente de placer que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Han sonrio al ver que había encontrado la próstata de "Lucas" e introdujo un tercer dedo, sin dejar de acariciar ese punto. Lucas gemía con una mezcla de dolor y placer en su rostro y su virilidad se había vuelto a erguir. Han retiró sus dedos de dentro de "Lucas" provocando que este gimiera en protesta. Pero de inmediato sustituyó sus dedos por su pene, entrando con cuidado en "Lucas" quien a pesar de la previa preparación no pudo evitar sentir dolor. Han esperó a que "Lucas" se relajara un poco y una vez lo hizo, empezó a moverse en el interior de este, sin fallar en rozarle la próstata en ninguna de sus envestidas.

Luke gemía sin control ante las sensaciones que "Lando" le hacía sentir y enroscando las piernas al rededor de la cintura de él, siguió el ritmo que imponía el más grande. "Lando", llevó su mano a la olvidada virilidad de Luke y empezó a acariciarla y en un par de envestidas más, con un grito de auténtico placer, Luke se corrió por segunda vez, estrechando ante el orgasmo los músculos de su canal rectal, provocando que "Lando" también se corriera en su interior con un gemido de absoluta satisfacción.

Han abrazó a "Lucas" hasta que ambos pudieron volver a respirar con naturalidad y entonces cerrando los ojos, dejó que Morfeo se lo llevara en brazos, aún abrazado a su ángel.

-¡O por "la Fuerza" que he hecho… he podido quedar en estado de este hombre!

Fue el último pensamiento de un aterrado Luke Skaywaker, antes de que sin poder hacer nada más contra el sueño, este lo arrastrará en sus brazos, aún abrazado al cuerpo de su amante.

**Continuara....**


	4. Capítulo 4: Historias parecidas…

**Capítulo 4: Historias parecidas…**

A la noche siguiente "Lucas" y "Lando" habían quedado de cenar en el departamento y Luke lo esperaba con mucha ilusión. "Lando" le hacia sentir diferente y Luke le quería confesar el hecho de que él podía tener hijos, pero antes de confesárselo, tenía que estar seguro de que "Lando" sentía lo mismo que él, con esa relación.

Pero lo que Luke no sabia es que "Lando" nunca llegaría a esa cena, ya que la embajada de "La Ciudad Flotante" había dado esa tarde con Han y lo habían prácticamente obligado a volver. Han volvió con Chewie (quien en realidad era el que había logrado encontrarlo) y tristemente pensó, que no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de su pequeño ángel, de nombre "Lucas".

Luke por su parte lo espero hasta las dos de la madrugada, pero al darse cuenta de que su "Lando" no llegaba, entendió que sólo había sido para "Lando" una diversión de una noche y nada más. Y tristemente lloró, lloró por ser tan ingenuo y tan tonto. Y entre su llanto le rogó a la fuerza no haber quedado embarazado de un bastardo como "Lando", un bastardo que lo había ilusionado diciéndole que se verían al otro día sin aparecer en realidad.

-Eres un maldito imbécil, Luke.

Se dijo así mismo, antes de caer dormido cansado de llorar cerca del amanecer.

_~~~ Un mes después ~~~_

Han estaba la mar de contento, el principito Luke Skywaker al parecer había huido y ni las luces de él a pesar de la intensa búsqueda. Así que ahora la boda se había aplazado para el próximo mes y si en una semana más, Luke no aparecía, la princesa Leia seria su prometida. ¿Y para que mentirse? La verdad era que Leia además de preciosa, era una diosa en la cama, si en la cama, Leia no había tardado mucho en meterse en su cama. Pero a pesar de la maestría de la princesa en las artes amorosas no se comparaba en nada a su ángel, aquel joven ángel de Tatoinne.

-Lucas…

Han suspiró sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Una semana más y Han no tendría que volver a saber, ni oír nada del caprichoso príncipe de la República. Una semana más y los reyes de la republica darían la fiesta de compromiso entre su hija y él.

_~~~ En Tatoinne ~~~_

-No… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mí?

Se preguntó Luke destruido. Sólo él tenia tanta mala suerte. Estaba embarazado… embarazado, deshonrado y solo. Bail Organa lo miro con pena.

-¿Qué te esta pasando "Lucas"? ¿Por qué te estas muriendo?

Le pregunto Bail, mientras le levantaba la cabeza y le daba un poco de agua. Asia ya una semana que se había llevado a "Lucas" a vivir con él y su mujer, debido a que cada día que pasaba, el chico estaba de peor salud.

-Estoy embarazado, Bail. Y mi bebé me está matando.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy embarazado. Un bebé necesita la fuerza del padre que lo lleva en el vientre y del que este escoge para que sea su otro padre. De no haber otro padre el niño adsorbe tus fuerzas y son muy pocos los que sobreviven a un embarazo donde no esta el otro padre y el niño se alimenta solo de su fuerza.

Explicó Luke.

-Pero sólo los varones bendecidos por "la fuerza" pueden tener hijos, en su mayoría solo los Jedi.

-Lo sé.

-¡Eres un Jedi!

Exclamó Bail, pero ya el chico se había quedado dormido. Fue entonces que Bail recordó que su hermano le había dicho que Luke Skywaker, el príncipe de la Republica, estaba desaparecido. Fue entonces que Bail cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Tú no eres solo un jedi, tú eres el príncipe de la República, niño. Y entre tu embarazó y esta depresión te vas a morir.

Pensó Bail.

-Luke, perdóname por esto, pero tengo que llevarte con tu gente. Te aprecio pequeño y no quiero verte morir.

Dijo Bail, con tristeza, antes de ordenar a uno de sus sirvientes que preparara su nave. Cuando la nave estuvo lista, subió a ella con el dormido Luke en brazos. Lo acostó, en un sofá de la nave y se puso al volante.

-Yo me quedo, pero asegúrate de dejarlo en buenas manos.

Le dijo la señora Organa a su marido.

-Lo haré, mi amor.

Le había prometido este.

_~~~ Dos días después ~~~_

-Bail, no quiero estar aquí, por favor volvamos a Tatoinne.

Le rogó Luke.

-No podemos Luke y tú lo sabes ¿O es que acaso quieres perder a tu bebé? Sólo tu padre y los de tu raza te podrán ayudar.

Luke asintió, lo que Bail Organa decía era verdad.

-Bien Bail, tú ganas, pero no iremos a palacio con mi padre, iremos con Obi Wan, él es como un segundo padre para mí, él sabrá entenderme y cuidarme.

Bail, asintió ante la petición de Luke. Cuando Luke llegó a casa de Obi Wan se despidió con cariño de Bail y cuando este se fue llamó a la entrada de la casa de Obi Wan. Quien lo recibió en la puerta fue Paula, la hija de Obi Wan, apenas 4 meses mayor que él. Pocos conocían a Paula, ya que Obi Wan raramente la dejaba salir de su hogar y era rara la vez que Obi Wan recibía visita. Paula le saltó encima al verlo.

-¡Luke! ¡Por la fuerza, Luke, eres tú! Has tenido a todo el mundo preocupadísimo. Padre dijo que nunca había visto al rey tan preocupado.

Le dijo Paula, haciéndolo entrar en la casa.

-Paula, necesito hablar con tu padre, por favor, sólo Obi me puede ayudar.

-¿Qué te pasa Luke? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Luke le sonrió levemente a su querida amiga, antes de responderle.

-No, todo lo contrario. Lo que me pasa es maravilloso, aunque no sean las condiciones apropiadas.

-¿Luke, qué te pasa? Eres el único amigo que tengo y te adoro, confía en mí, dime que te sucede.

-Paula… estoy… estoy en estado.

Dijo al fin Luke tragándose las lágrimas, que últimamente le asaltaban muy seguido.

-¡Oh Luke, eso es maravilloso!

Le dijo Paula abrazándolo.

-No lo es, ¿No lo entiendes? Mi madre me matará ¿Y con que cara volveré a mirar a mi padre a los ojos? Estoy embarazado, pero estoy solo… el padre de mi criatura me abandono. Mi bebé se va a morir, porque su otro padre no está conmigo para darle fuerza a mi bebé y el me la está absorbiendo toda. ¡Mírame Paula! Estoy pálido y demacrado, me estoy muriendo poco a poco.

Paula lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo fue acunando hasta que Luke se fue calmando un poco.

-Luke, no tienes que avergonzarte nunca de estar embarazado, aunque estés solo. Un hijo es lo más hermoso de la vida y claro que puedes tenerlo solo!. Lo que a ti te esta matando es la tristeza.

-No entiendes ningún bebé que no tenga a su Pa'(o sea, él que lo lleva en su vientre) y a su padre (él que lo engendró) muere. Mi bebé se va a morir ¿Y tú pretendes que yo no este triste?

-No Luke, si eres fuerte y peleas no se morirá. Te diré un secreto, pero prométeme guardarlo.-Luke asintió -Luke la poca gente que me conoce cree que Obi Wan es mi padre, eso es una mentira, Obi Wan es mi pa'. Es la persona que me trajo al mundo. Yo nunca he conocido a mi padre, pero sé que abandono a mi pa`, incluso antes de saber que este estaba embarazado para casarse con otra. Eso es todo lo que me a dicho mi pa', pero si mi pa' me pudo tener el solo, sin la ayuda de un padre, tu también podrás tener al tuyo, Luke. Yo le prometí a mi padre que nunca diría lo que te acabo de decir, eso es algo que sólo sabe Tio Quin, yo y pa', así que prométeme que no lo dirás.

-Te…te lo prometo.

-Pero si mi pa' pudo tu también podrás, sólo tienes que vencer tu tristeza y seguir adelante, con la cabeza bien alta.

-Tienes razón.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡Oh, padre ya llego! Le diré que venga, yo tengo que retirarme a estudiar.

Dijo Paula levantándose y dándose la vuelta. Luke la tomó de un brazo y la viró de cara a él.

-Gracias Pau.

Le dijo abrazándola. Paula le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa y salió a llamar a su padre.

-¿Luke, mi niño, qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que tu padre te esta buscando como un loco?

Pregunto Obi Wan entrando a la sala.

-Obi, tienes que ayudarme.

Le rogó Luke tirándose en sus brazos temblando y sollozando.

-Luke "Por la Fuerza" me estas asustando ¿Qué te pasa?

-Obi Wan, deshonre a mi familia.

-¿Luke de qué hablas?

-Estoy embarazado y solo.

-¡Oh, Luke! ¿Por "La Fuerza" que has hecho? ¡Sólo eres un niño!

Exclamó Obi abrasándolo.

-Necesito ayuda, el otro padre de mi bebé, me abandonó sin saber que yo estaba embarazado y yo no quiero que mi bebé se muera.

Sollozó Luke. Ante esas palabras Obi Wan lo abrazó más, tembloroso, y suspiró. Era como ver su historia repetida, en el hijo de su amado.

-Yo no quiero que mi bebé se muera, Obi, ayúdame por favor, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Rogó Luke entre sollozos.

-Ya mi niño no llores, tu llanto le hace daño a tu bebé.-Le dijo Obi, alzándole la barbilla con una mano, para que lo mirara.- Yo te ayudaré, pero tu tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte por tu bebé. ¿Me lo prometes, Luke?

Luke asintió aún con los ojos llorosos.

-Bien, lo primero que haremos será hablar con Quin Gon y con tu padre.

-¡No, no, no… por favor, Obi! ¡Con mi papá, no! Con que cara lo miraría. No puedo, me moriría de la vergüenza.

-Calma, Luke, yo no permitiré que te pase nada malo ¿Me oyes? Nada malo. Yo te cuidaré. Pero necesitamos hablar con tu padre. ¿Confías en mí?

Le pregunto Obi, secándole las lágrimas. Luke asintió.

-Te quiero como a un pa' Obi. No tienes idea de cuanto desearía que tú hubieses sido quien me trajera el mundo y no Padme, tú nunca abrías dejado que nada de esto sucediera, tú me hubieses sabido comprender siempre.

Le dijo Luke temblorosamente. Obi Wan lo abrazó fuertemente dejando escapar una lágrima.

-¡Gracias, Luke! ¡No sabes cuanto significan esas palabras para mi!

Le dijo al chico tragándose las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte por el medio hermano de su hija, por ese chiquillo que era como un hijo para él y que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Obi sabía bien como se sentía Luke y lo ayudaría, Luke no correría la misma suerte de destino solitario que llevaba él. No hay que interpretarlo mal, Obi, adoraba a su hija, pero a veces en el lecho hacia falta alguien que te abrazara en las noches frías con ese calor único de un amante y que en los días solitarios te dijera que te amaba.

**Continuara....**


	5. Capítulo 5: El apoyo de un padre

**Capítulo 5: El apoyo de un padre**

Escondido tras Quin Gon, detrás de la puerta del despacho de su padre, Luke oía claramente a Obi y a su padre hablando.

-Te lo advierto Anakin, traje a alguien conmigo que tiene que darte una noticia. Que aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias sigue siendo una bendición. En cuanto te diga su condición te ruego que no lo olvides y no le grites. Porque te lo juro Anakin, como le grites o te descontroles me lo llevo de aquí y no lo vuelves a ver en tu vida. Así que te guardas tu temperamento Dark Varder como dicen por ahí y por tu propio bien te controlas.

Se oía la firme voz de Obi Wan.

-¿De qué estas hablando Obi? Porque no te entiendo nada.

Decía la confundida voz del rey, Anakin Skywaker.

-Ahora lo hará su majestad…Quin Gon, Luke entren.

En cuanto Luke y Quin Gon Jin entraron, Anakin abrió la boca sorprendido. Lo próximo que supo Luke era que estaba entre los fuertes brazos de su padre, atrapado en un férreo abrazo que él correspondió llorando.

-Luke, lo siento tanto. Siento tanto, haberte querido obligar a renunciar al amor. Me has tenido tan preocupado. Pensaba que estabas muerto o algo así y si eso hubiese pasado yo nunca me lo hubiese perdonado hijo.

Anakin también lloraba dejando su dignidad de rey de lado. Su hijo era mil veces más importante que eso.

-Anakin, siéntate, hay algo que Luke te debe de decir.

Le dijo Quin. Luke lo miró suplicante, él no quería decírselo a su padre, no aguantaría que su padre lo mirara con desilusión, con decepción, o peor aún, con repudio. Pero los semblantes de Obi y Quin era firmes: o hablaba él o ellos lo harían. Luke por fin respiró y habló.

-Cuando me fui de aquí huí a Tatoinne, un sistema pequeño en el que sabia que nunca me buscarían. Salí una noche a divertirme de copas, papá y conocí a un chico llamado Lando. Estábamos un poco pasados de tragos… man… mantuvimos relaciones esa noche, después de ese día no lo volví a ver…

Luke no fue capaz de seguir hablando.

-¿Luke…?

Lo llamó Anakin con temor, su hijo se veía destruido, pero él no ser virgen no era el fin del mundo.

-¿Luke hay algo más?

Le pregunto Anakin con cariño y Luke rompió a llorar, de verdad que el embarazo lo estaba poniendo muy llorón. Al final entre sollozos soltó de golpe.

-Si padre hay algo más, estoy embarazado y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde está el otro padre de mi hijo.

Anakin sintió como si su corazón se detuviera.

-¡Luke no! ¡¿Qué has hecho, inconsciente?!

Le gritó Anakin con lágrimas en los ojos. Quin y Obi, se tensaron preparándose para intervenir si era necesario.

-Papá, lo siento, de verdad que siento haberte avergonzado y haber deshonrado nuestro apellido. Pero no me arrepiento de llevar a este pequeño en mi vientre y nunca lo haré.

Dijo un lloroso y valiente chiquillo. Anakin se arrodilló junto a su hijo y le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos, la que no era robótica para ser más exacto.

-Olvídate de mí y de nuestro apellido, eso no importa ahora. Y tienes razón un hijo es la bendición más grande de "La Fuerza" ¿Pero eres consiente de que sólo tienes 17 años, Luke? Sólo eres un niño, un niño que pronto tendrá a otro niño entre sus brazos. Luke acabas de dar un paso que no tiene vuelta atrás, acabas de marcar tu vida para siempre.

-Tienes razón, padre y a lo mejor soy muy joven, pero amo a este bebé aún no nacido y quiero tenerlo con todo mi corazón.

Le dijo a su padre con el alma mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Luke, acabas de tomar la decisión de todo un hombre, mi pequeño. Y si tú quieres a tu hijo, yo quiero a mi nieto… Ahora ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Luke se tiró en los brazos de su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Te adoro papá.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño ángel.

Ante esa escena tan tierna Obi y Quin sonrieron, aunque se apartaron a un rincón para no interrumpir al padre y al hijo. Una lágrima rodó de la mejilla de Obi y Quin la vio.

-Quisieras que tu hija tuviera ese mismo cariño que tiene Luke ¿Verdad?

Le pregunto Quin con una reconfortante mano en su hombro y en voz baja, para que nadie más lo oyera.

¿Para que mentir? Sí, más que nada en el mundo. Desearía estar en el lugar de Padme y que Luke fuera también hijo mío, es un chico maravilloso.

-Díselo, Obi, dile que Paula es hija de él. Anakin tiene derecho a saber que Paula es su hija.

Le dijo Quin.

-No, si se lo dijera ahora, nunca me lo perdonaría. Anakin nunca me perdonaría por haberle guardado tantos años un secreto así.

Se lamento Obi.

En el próximo capítulo al fin Luke y Han se encuentran, las vueltas del destino. Este capítulo era parte de ese, pero decidí separarlos. Es que este me pareció un momento muy bonito y como el encuentro de Han y Luke es muy emocionante no quise que esta parte perdiera su importancia, así que las separé. Pero ya que les hice esta trastada y no deje que Luke y Han se encontraran en este capítulo, pues les adelanto que en el próximo Luke encuentra a Han besándose con Leia…. Los veo en la próxima entrega...


	6. Capítulo 6: Las vueltas del destino

**Capítulo 6: Las vueltas del destino**

Luke despertó cerca de las 6 de la noche, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Claro eso se debía en gran parte a que Anakin le había advertido a Padme que se abstuviera de gritarle a Luke si sabia lo que le convenía. Luke al principio dudo en bajar a comer algo, no sabia como reaccionaria cuando volviera a ver al imbécil del príncipe Han Solo, quien ahora estaba prometido con Leia y se casarían en unas semanas. Pero su estomago gruño con hambre y Luke sonrió acariciándose el aún plano vientre.

-Tú debes de tener hambre mi pequeño ángel, tu pa' es un torpe novato, pero ahora iremos a atracarnos de comida.

Le dijo Luke a su vientre, como si estuviera hablando con su hijito. Se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor cuando vio algo que lo dejo de piedra.

"Lando" su "Lando" se estaba besando con la resbalosa de su hermana Leia.

"Así que por la resbalosa de mi gemela fue que me abandonaste "Lando". Pensó Luke con rabia.

-Vaya, "Lando" y dime le dirás a mi hermana también que la veras mañana, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro-Dijo Luke recostado en la pared con una cara de asesino en serie de escalofríos, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes -Por cierto espero que sepas que mi hermana esta comprometida.

-¡¿LUKE?!

Medio exclamó, medio pregunto Leia asombrada. Por su parte Han "Lando" Solo tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¿"Lucas"? ¿Por qué llamas a Leia hermana?

Pregunto Han sorprendido.

-Porque eso es lo que es… es mi hermana, "Lando".

-Leia pensé que tu único hermano era Luke Skywaker, no sabia que tuvieras un hermano que se llamara Lucas.

Dijo Han sorprendido.

-No te hagas el imbécil. ¡Tú sabias desde un principio que mi nombre no era Lucas, ¿Verdad?! Siempre supiste que yo era Luke Skywaker, ¿No es cierto "Lando"? Eres un maldito desgraciado tú eres el príncipe Han Solo, ¿Verdad? Y no solo eso me tendiste una trampa en Tatoinne, te acostaste conmigo sin protección, sabiendo que me podía quedar embarazado. ¡Me tendiste una maldita trapa y yo como un imbécil caí!

Le gritó Luke quien estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- Entonces al fin Han digería toda la parrafada que había soltado Luke y furioso se acercó a el tomándolo de los hombros. -¿Embarazado? ¡Tú sabias que yo era Han, fuiste tú el que me tendió la trampa, maldito seas Skywaker! -Han estaba tan furioso que sentía deseos de golpear a Luke.

-¡Suéltame!

Le gritó Luke molesto, forcejeando por soltarse de su agarre. Han lo soltó bruscamente antes de cometer alguna idiotez. Ante el brusco movimiento de Han Solo, Luke se tambaleo y lo próximo que supo era que caía al suelo sin poder mantener el equilibrio y todo se le volvía negro. El instinto de Han reaccionó aún antes que este mismo y tomo a Luke en brazos antes que el embarazado príncipe diera contra el suelo. Leia que había permanecido demasiado sorprendida para hablar, al fin reacciono y habló.

-¿Han, qué diablos esta pasando? ¿De qué habla Luke?

Han la miró con fastidio. Su hermano estaba embarazado y se acababa de desmayar y a ella se le ocurría ponerse a reclamarle una explicación.

-Nada, sólo que parece que tu hermano me va a dar a mi primer heredero.

Dijo Han ácidamente. En aquel mismo momento aparecía Anakin, quien había oído el último comentario y miró sorprendido a su inconsciente hijo y a el príncipe de la Federación.

-Leia ve a buscar al médico y envíalo al cuarto de tu hermano ahora- el tono "Dark Vader" de su padre le indico a Leia Skywaker que lo mejor era no pelear. -Subámoslo a su cuarto, las emociones fuertes no son buenas en su estado -Le dijo Anakin a Han tan fríamente que Han se estremeció, al fin veía el tan mentado carácter heredado de los Sith de su suegro.

Una vez acomodado Luke en su cama, Anakin miro a Han fríamente.

-Creo que tienes muchas explicaciones que darme.

Le dijo a Han con voz de hielo.

**Continuara...**


	7. Capítulo 7: La fiesta de compromiso

**Capítulo 7: La fiesta de compromiso**

-Por favor Obi Wan, convence a mi padre, no quiero bajar a esa cena.

Le rogó Luke a Obi Wan mientras veía, sin ningún ánimo de ponérsela, la túnica azul celeste que su padre le había comprado para la cena de su compromiso con Han que se daría en palacio.

-Luke, es tu cena de compromiso… ¡Vamos arriba ese ánimo!

-Pero no quiero Obi, no quiero ir. Leia me odia y mamá también y eso por no hablar de Han Solo, si vieras como me miran cada vez que los tengo al frente.

Dijo Luke desolado.

-Vamos Luke, arriba ese ánimo, no le hagas caso a ese par de urracas y al príncipe Han tarde o temprano se le pasara el enojo.

-A veces desearía tanto tener una vida más sencilla como la que lleva Paula ¿Por qué no la traes al palacio? Me haría tanto bien verla y poder platicar con ella.

-Yo lo siento Luke, pero no quiero que Paula este cerca de Padme.

Le dijo Obi. Luke lo miró apenado.

-Tienes razón, Obi, siento mucho mi torpeza.

-Vamos vístete y bajemos a esa cena.

-No quiero.

Se quejó Luke al borde del llanto. Obi Wan tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo cuan alteradas tenía las hormonas y cuanto molestaba a Quin Gon cuando esperaba a Paula, para no perder la paciencia. Obi Wan respiró hondo y decidió hacer un trato con Luke.

-Mira Luke te prometo que si bajas a la cena de compromiso, dejaré que Paula sea tu Dama de Honor en la boda.

Ante las palabras de Obi, Luke sonrió como si le hubiesen regalado el mundo. Y encantado corrió al baño a bañarse.

-Sólo espero que Ani no se fije en Pau, o estaré acabado.

Pensó Obi empezándose a arrepentir de su propuesta.

Han viró el rostro hacia las escaleras, al ver a todo el mundo mirando hacia ellas, justo a tiempo para ver como Luke empezaba a bajar las escaleras, hacia el salón. Tenía que aceptar que su mentiroso futuro consorte era sumamente hermoso. Y más con aquella túnica azul celeste que le daba un aire angelical, que iba a juego con sus hermosos ojos. Galante como sólo el podía ser, Han se acercó hasta el pie de la escalera para esperar a Luke. En cuanto Luke llegó al último escalón Han le ofreció galante el brazo y sin más opción Luke lo aceptó, mientras con mirada orgullosa pero sincera y con sonrisa franca saludaba a la gente con un educado saludo con su mano libre. El público empezó a pedir un beso y Han miró burlón como su pareja se sonrojaba. Han lo atrajo hasia sí y lo besó, arrancando aplausos del público y un suspiro trémulo de Luke. Al mirarlo a los ojos Han se dio cuenta de que Luke recordó la noche en donde había perdido su virginidad.

-Contrólate.

Le ordenó Han en un susurro con desprecio. Luke enrojeció levemente y esquivó la mirada de Han. Aguantó un par de felicitaciones junto a Han, pero luego se escabulló aparte. Se acercó a Quin Gon Jin quien lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Se ve muy guapo, si se me permite el piropo alteza.

Le dijo Quin con un guiño cómplice. Luke le sonrió agradecido de poder tomarse un respiro.

-Tú tampoco te vez nada mal.- Le sonrió Luke -Por cierto te he visto hablando mucho con el padre de Han, Lando. ¿Sabías que es viudo?

-Luke, cállate. Le llevo 9 años a ese hombre.

Le dijo Quin mortificado a Luke, el cual se echo a reír.

-Y papi le llevaba 3 años a Obi y en sus tiempos tuvieron lo suyo a pesar de la edad.

-No son lo mismo 2 años que 9.

Le dijo Quin, tratando de cambiar de tema, pero Luke estaba muy entretenido molestándolo. Pero "La Fuerza" pareció oír los ruegos de Quin, porque distrajo al joven príncipe y a él mismo, que vieron divertidos la miraba de furia de Anakin mientras veía a Obi Wan bailar muy entretenido con Mace Windu.

-¿Son celos lo que veo en los ojos de mi padre?

Preguntó Luke divertido.

-Si esos no son celos, Obi Wan no fue nunca mi padawan.- Dijo Quin divertido -Tu padre es un tonto, es un secreto a voces que Mace anda loquito por el hermanastro de tu padre.

Luke rió divertido.

-Mira como mamá mira a padre.

-No sé como tu padre la soporta.

Dijo Quin sinceramente.

-Práctica, Quin, mucha práctica.

Suspiró Luke.

-Luke no quiero ser pájaro de mala agüero pero mira a tu hermana, me parece que está algo tomada y va por tu prometido.

Dijo Quin y no pudo seguir hablando, porque Lando se volvió a acercar para sacar a bailar a Quin.

Luke miró como su coqueta hermana se acercaba a Han y como este aceptaba sus coqueteos igual de coqueto. Y Luke se preguntó si eso era lo correcto, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Luego se miró el vientre y lo acarició levemente. Si era lo correcto, su bebé merecía tener a sus dos padres, pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía ver a su Han coqueteando con su hermana? Un momento ¿Desde cuando era SU Han?

**Continuara...**


	8. Capítulo 8: Horas antes de la boda

**Capítulo 8: Horas antes de la boda**

Esa mañana Luke fue despertado, por nada más y nada menos, que una sonriente Paula que acababa de llegar con Obiwan y Quin Gon.

-¡Paula!

Exclamó Luke encantado, saltando de la cama y abrasándola.

-¿Cómo esta el futuro novio?- Le preguntó Paula emocionada -¿Estas nervioso?

-Paula, deja a Luke respirar- Le dijo Obi, con una sonrisa.- Luke, vamos vete a lavarte la boca y asearte, mientras voy y te busco el desayuno.

-Vengo ahora, Paula.

Le dijo Luke y mientras Obi Wan iba a buscar el desayuno.

Paula se sentó en la cama de su amigo, esperando que Luke terminara de asearse, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y se viró pensando que era su pa', pero no: Quien estaba en la puerta era el rey Anakin, que había ido a ver como estaba su hijo. Anakin miró a Paula con una sonrisa bonachona.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde esta mi hijo?

-Su majestad- Dijo Paula nerviosa con una reverencia -El príncipe Luke esta aseándose y yo soy Paula Kenoby.

-¿Kenoby? ¿Eres la hija de Obi Wan?

-Si, señor.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin.

-El placer es mío su majestad.

Le sonrió Paula, aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa ante la forma en que el rey la miraba.

Anakin por su parte miraba a Paula extrañado, no sabía por qué pero había algo en Paula que le resultaba muy conocido. Era esa aura, esa fuerza, que veía cuando miraba a su hijo Luke. Y mirando fijamente a Paula, vio que esta tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo o cavilar más en Paula, Obi entró por la puerta. Al ver a su hija y al padre de esta mirándose fijamente, los nervios hicieron presa de Obi Wan, quien dejo caer la bandeja del desayuno de Luke.

Por su parte Han había sido despertado por su padre y por Chewbbacca. Con desganas pero a la vez secretamente emocionado se fue a asear, pensado en que sólo quedaban algunas horas para su boda y para el fin de sus libertades.

-Maldito seas Luke Skywaker.

Murmuró Han.

Tanto Paula como Anakin se viraron hacia Obi sorprendidos. Y al ver la expresión de absoluto terror de Obi Wan, Anakin lo entendió todo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Luke salió del baño.

-¡Papá!

Exclamó encantado el príncipe corriendo hacia su padre y abrasándolo. Anakin se olvidó de todo por unos segundos mientras abrasaba amorosamente a su hijo. Luego le dijo sonriendo.

-Luke mi niño, Obi y yo tenemos que hablar, así que pídele a la señorita Paula que te ayude- Dijo Anakin mirando a su dos hijos con intensidad -Llamen a uno de los sirvientes para que les traiga el desayuno, o mejor aún, vayan a desayunar a la piscina -Les ofreció Anakin con una sonrisa.

Luego se viró hacia Obi y la dura mirada que Anakin le lanzó a Obi, asusto seriamente al otro Jedi.

-Ven Obi Wan tenemos que hablar -Le dijo Anakin duramente y sus ojos lo decían todo -O hablamos en privado o aquí, no me importa.

Nervioso Obi Wan decidió ir con él, consiente que él mismo se había delatado con su reacción.

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9: Sorpresas a sólo horas de la

**Capítulo 9: Sorpresas a sólo horas de la boda**

En cuanto Obi Wan entró al despacho, Anakin cerró la puerta y virándose hacia Obi le pegó una cachetada con tal furia y fuerza que lo envió al suelo. En el suelo Obi abrió los ojos asombrado llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-Ani....

Fue todo lo que fue capaz de exclamar consternado. Pero Anakin lo miraba con furia y dolor, y agarrándolo de los brazos lo hizo levantarse y lo zarandeó.

-¿Cómo pudiste Obi Wan? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?

-Ani, me estas haciendo daño, por favor suéltame.

Le rogó Obi Wan. Anakin lo empujó hacia el asiento donde Obi cayó limpiamente.

-Y mejor no te pares de ese sofá, si sabes lo que te conviene, Kenoby.

Le dijo Anakin con voz de hierro. Obi se sintió mal, ante el dolor que veía en los ojos de Anakin.

-¿Qué tienes que decir Kenoby?

Lo retó Anakin.

-Si pretendes que te diga que mi hija fue un error lamento informarte que jamás oirás esa palabra de mis labios.

Le dijo Obi a la defensiva. Anakin lo miró ofendido.

-Jamás te perdonaría que dijeras que un hijo mío es un error.

-Paula, no es tuya, es mía ¡Sólo mía! ¡Yo la tuve solo, yo la crié solo! Casi la perdí en el embarazo, porque creí en tu promesa… en una promesa que tú nunca cumpliste. Me dejaste para casarte con Padme, ni siquiera tenia los 5 meses de embarazó, cuando ya Padme tenia, uno.

Le dijo Obi furioso.

-¿Así que fue por eso Kenoby? ¿Me ocultaste que tenía una hija, en venganza? ¡Tú sabias que yo te amaba!

-Vaya forma la tuya de demostrarlo. Me abandonaste.

-No tenía otra opción.

-Ni la tenías, ni la tienes. Padme es tu única y legítima esposa, yo sólo un amante del pasado. Así que olvídate que viste a Paula. Porque por muy grande que una vez fuera mi amor, más grande será mi odio si lastimas a mi hija.

Le juró Obi.

-No me amenaces Obi Wan. Y yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a MI hija. Pero Paula va a saber en este momento que yo soy su padre.

-¡No, no se lo dirás!

Gritó Obi parándose de un salto. Anakin lo agarró de una muñeca.

-Claro que lo haré Obi, con o sin tu consentimiento. Y no sólo eso Obi, mi hija no va a seguir siendo una bastarda....

-No llames a mi hija así.

Dijo un molesto Obi Wan Kenoby.

-Te guste o no, eso es lo que es. Y por tu culpa Obi Wan, porque a ti nunca se te dio la gana de decirme que iba a tener una hija.

-¡¿Y cual habría sido la diferencia, entre que te lo dijera o no?! Cuando supe de Paula, tú y Padme estaban de luna de miel, recién casados.

-Tú sabes bien, que si lo hubiese sabido Paula no hubiese sido una bastarda, hubiese echo lo correcto.

-Entonces los bastardos hubiesen sido Leia y Luke.

-No, no me hubiese separado de Padme...

Obi Wan abrió los ojos sorprendido, al entender lo que Anakin quería decir y lo miró indignado.

-¡No, jamás me hubiese convertido en tu segundo consorte, en tu segundo marido, en el suplente!

Le dijo Obi molesto.

-Pero justo eso es lo que tendrás que ser ahora.

Le dijo Anakin con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Estas loco?- Inquirió Obi Wan indignado -No soy plato de segunda mesa.

-Obi te lo pondré muy simple: O aceptas y le decimos a Paula la verdad y le inventamos un cuento al mundo; o te quito a Paula legalmente y te haré quedar como el peor de los pa' públicamente. Como alguien malvado y cruel, que le negó el derecho de una educación mejor y de un padre a su hija.

Obi miró a Anakin, horrorizado.

-No serías capaz…

-Rétame y lo verás mi querido Obi. Te daré hasta la fiesta de la boda de Luke, para que tomes una decisión. A esa hora haré que te arresten o anunciáremos un compromiso. Tú decides- Le dijo Anakin saliendo del despacho, pero una vez en la puerta se viró y lo miró -Por cierto Obi, no intentes escapar, estarás vigilado y si tan siquiera llegas a intentarlo…puedes ir despidiéndote de Paula. Y otra cosa, en cuanto Paula sepa que yo soy su padre quiero que lleve mi apellido.

Y Anakin salió del despacho, dejando dentro a un asustado y derrotado Obi Wan Kenoby.

***

Unos muy entretenidos Luke y Paula desayunaban riendo y platicando. Paula estaba muy excitada ante el esplendor del palacio y Luke lo encontraba divertido. Luke le estaba contando acerca de alguna de las cosas curiosas del palacio, cuando de pronto Paula se puso seria.

-¿Qué te pasa, Paula?

-¿No es ese el príncipe Solo y tu hermana gemela, Luke?

Ante esa pregunta Luke se viró hacia donde Paula señalaba y quedó de piedra al ver a Han Solo riendo y a Leia agarrándolo del brazo y mirándolo embelesada. Ni Leia ni Han los podían ver ya que ambos desayunaban a las sombras de un gran árbol, pero ellos si los podían ver a la perfección y vieron sin ningún obstáculo, el momento en que Leia cogiendo desprevenido a Han le plantó sendo beso en la boca. Luke sintió una inmensa furia e impresionado se dio cuenta de que eran celos… Celos de que Han hubiese correspondido al beso como si nada, antes de seguir caminando con Leia.

Luke sintió a su lado a Paula levantándose con las claras intenciones de pelear con aquellos dos que le acababan de hacer daño a su amigo, príncipe o no. Pero Luke la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-¡No!

Fue todo lo que dijo. Paula miró las lágrimas en los hermosos ojos de Luke y sintiendo un gran instinto sobreprotector lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón para no entrarles a trompadas a los dos. Dame una buena razón para no correr donde el rey Anakin y decírselo.

Pero no fue hasta que Paula mencionó eso que Luke lo entendió todo y decidió aceptarlo ante la única amiga de verdad de su edad que tenía.

-No sé si sea una buena razón o no, pero es la mía y la de mi corazón, Paula. Lo amo, lo amo desde que lo vi en aquella discoteca de Tatoine.

Paula lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Luke!

Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir Paula, mientras Luke lloraba en su hombro.

**Continuara......**


	10. Capítulo 10: La decisión

**Capítulo 10: La decisión**

Como en un sueño Obi Wan terminó de peinar a su hija y mirándola supo que le contestaría a Anakin: Sí. Esa era la única respuesta posible. Paula lo era todo para él, no podía permitir que se la arrebataran, aunque se le rompiera el corazón, no podía permitir que lo apartaran de su hija. Obi Wan se fijó en que su hija lo miraba a través del espejo.

-¿Pa' que te sucede?

Le preguntó su hija con esa dulce sonrisa, tan parecida a la de Anakin. Al mirarla Obi Wan no pudo contener un sollozo.

-¿Pa' que te pasa?!

Le pregunto Paula alarmada.

-Hija, si te dijera que aún amo a tu padre y que me quiero casar con él… ¿Qué harías?

-Me encantaría conocer a mi padre y si tú lo amas y te quieres casar con él, mucho mejor.- Le sonrió Paula dulcemente-¿Pero mi padre no estaba casado?- Le preguntó Paula.

-Si hija. Tu papá, ya sabe de ti y quiere que seamos una familia. Quiere que yo sea su consorte, su segundo marido.

Dijo Obi. Paula lo miró dudosa, no que dudara de las palabras, de lo que dudaba era de los sentimientos de su padre.

-¿Y tú serias feliz así?

Le preguntó su hija suavemente.

-Si- Mintió Obi Wan. Paula lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Si tu eres feliz pa', yo también lo soy.

Le aseguró Paula y Obi no pudo reprimir otro sollozo, convencido de que había tomado la mejor opción.

-¿Quien es mi padre, pa'?

Le preguntó Paula.

-Te lo diré luego- Le aseguró Obi y luego obligándose a sonreír, añadió -Ahora ve a ayudar a Luke, que por algo eres su Dama de Honor. Yo tengo que arreglarme para la boda.

Paula sonrió y con un último beso, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Luke para ayudarlo. Un ruido en la puerta, alertó a Obi Wan quien se viro hacia la puerta pensando que seria su hija, pero quien estaba en la puerta era Anakin. Obi se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?

Preguntó.

-Hable con los consejeros. No puedo creer que tu traición sea recompensada.

Le dijo Anakin furioso, tomándolo por un codo.

-¿De que hablas?

Pregunto Obi confundido.

-Que Paula al ser mayor que Luke y Leia, en cuanto la reconozca, será reconocida como mi heredera, lo cual te convierte a ti en mi primer consorte y marido, con los derechos que tiene Padmé, mientras ella será considerada mi segunda esposa y consorte.

Obi Wan estaba boquiabierto.

-El consejo quiere que te presente en la boda de mi hijo como mi prometido, para desde mañana empezar a fundir un estúpido cuento de hadas sobre tú, Paula y yo, en los medios de comunicación. Así que tienes que decidirte de una maldita vez.

Pero Obi aún estaba en shock, como para poder hablar.

-Habla de una vez o es que tengo que empezar el proceso legal para apartarte de Paula.

-¡No!- Exclamó Obi Wan asustado -Tú ganas, haré lo que quieras, pero no me quites a Paula.

Anakin lo miró con rabia.

-Dos doncellas vendrán a arreglarte adecuadamente para que representes tu papel- Le dijo el rey y a continuación saco una cajita negra de su túnica -Por tu bien espero vértela puesta.

Anakin salió molesto y Obi Wan se dejó caer en la cama del cuarto que le habían asignado a él y a Paula para arreglarse para la boda. Abrió la cajita que le había dado Anakin y vio impresionado el hermoso solitario de la sortija de compromiso. Y con mano temblorosa se lo puso.

***

~~~ En la habitación de Luke ~~~

-Sí, como lo oyes Luke, oí a pa', Qui-Gon irá a tu boda, con el rey Lando.

Le dijo Paula a Luke ayudándolo con el cabello.

-Te vez maravilloso.

Le dijo Paula emocionada. Luke llevaba una hermosa túnica blanca de boda, con diamantes en los puños y bordes.

-Tu también te ves maravillosa, Pau.

Le dijo Luke mirándola con cariño fraternal. Paula llevaba, una túnica azul muy elegante y sexy que iba a juego con sus ojos.

-¿Estas nervioso?

Le preguntó Paula.

-Sí, pero intentaré ganarme el amor de Han. Pero Leia… con ella cerca nunca podré.

Dijo abatido. Los ojos de Paula brillaron con un fuego protector.

-De tu hermana me encargo yo. Tú concéntrate en ganarte el amor de tu marido y déjalo coladito por ti.

Le dijo Paula y Luke no pudo evitar reír.

-Sabes, mi pa' me va a presentar a mi padre muy pronto y se van a casar.

Le dijo Paula. Luke la miró sorprendido.

-¿De veras, Pau? ¡Eso es genial!

Le dijo Luke abrasándola.

-Luke, quiero que prometamos que siempre seremos amigos, amigos y hermanos.

Le dijo Paula. Luke le sonrió con cariño.

-Siempre.

Le prometió Luke. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación del príncipe se abrió y por ella entro Anakin.

-Papá.

Le sonrió Luke. Anakin también le sonrió a su hijo orgulloso.

-Te vez hermoso, hijo.

-Gracias, padre, tú también te vez muy apuesto.

Se rió Luke.

-Tu también te vez muy hermosa, pequeña Paula.

Paula se sonrojó.

-Gracias, su majestad.

-Dime P… Anakin.

-Gracias, Anakin- Dijo Paula tímidamente -Yo me retiro- Dijo Paula, pero Anaikin la detuvo.

-No, por favor, concédeme el honor de acompañarnos a mí y a Luke hasta la iglesia.

-Es que mi padre...

-Ya está en la iglesia.

-Pero si me iba a esperar.

Dijo Paula extrañada, Anakin le sonrió.

-Tiene ciertas obligaciones de ahora en adelante y tiene que estar ahora en la iglesia, esperándonos.

-¿Y madre?

Preguntó Luke con un mohín de disgusto. Anakin se rió.

-Tú sabes que tiene que estar en la iglesia como indican sus obligaciones.

***

Entraron los niños que portaban los anillos y las flores, seguidos por Paula quien era la Dama de Honor, quien fue seguida por Qui-Gon, quien seria el padrino de boda, junto con el hermanastro de Anakin y por último entró Luke del brazo de su padre.

Anakin le entregó su hijo a Han Solo en el altar y se dirigió a su lugar junto a su mujer, su prometido, su hija Leia y Lando, el Rey de la Federación. Y al ver a Obi Wan en esa posición, junto al Rey, vestido con ropas reales y un gran y hermoso solitario en la mano, Paula unió cabos llegando a una conclusión... Anakin Skywaker era su padre, por lo tanto Luke era su hermano y Paula se sintió inmensamente feliz, ajena del sufrimiento de su padre y se concentró en la hermosa boda y los juramentos que se intercambiaban, con ella como testigo y Dama de Honor.

**Continuara...**


	11. Capítulo 11: Luna de miel

**Capítulo 11: Luna de miel**

La fiesta había acabado hacia ya rato. Luke se había alegrado de que su padre y Obi Wan se fueran a casar y mucho más al saber que Paula era su hermana, mas no así Padme y Leia quienes se habían retirado pronto de la boda alegando estupideces, pero su alegría llegó hasta el momento en que las doncellas lo arreglaban para llevarlo hasta su marido.

Luke se preguntó que pasaría esa noche, estaba muy ansioso por saber como se comportaría Han con él. Su primera vez juntos había sido muy apasionada y excitante, pero dolía que sólo hubiese sido una trampa de Han para obligarlo a casarse con él, además Luke ya se había dado cuenta de que a Han le atraía su hermana, y le dolía que se besaran y coquetearan delante de sus narices. Pero cuando recordaba esa noche y la forma en que Han lo había tratado, que parecía haber disfrutado realmente con él, y la forma en que lo llamaba ángel, le daba esperanzas de conquistar a su esposo y lograr que Han lo amara.

Una vez le pusieron la túnica corta blanca con hilos platas y lo perfumaron, las doncellas lo llevaron a la recámara donde pasaría la primera noche con su marido, antes de salir al otro día hacia la ciudad flotante, el reino de Han Solo.

-Tranquilo Luke Skywaker-Se dijo Luke pero de inmediato se corrigió, el ya no era un Skywaker-Luke Solo.

Tímidamente Luke llamó a la puerta de la recámara y entro. Adentro lo esperaba Han.

-Acuéstate en la cama y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Dijo Han fríamente. Luke lo miró espantado.

-¿Qué?

-Que es hora de consumar nuestro matrimonio, cariño.

Le dijo Han con desagrado. Luke retrocedió apartándose todo lo posible de su marido.

-No... yo no quiero.

Le dijo Luke. Han se acercó hasta él con pasos peligrosos y tomándolo de las muñecas lo arrastró hasta la cama.

-No, Han, suéltame, no me puedes obligar.

-¿No, Luke? Querido, soy tu marido y llevas ahora mi apellido, así que consumaremos este matrimonio con o sin tu consentimiento.

Le juró Han tirándolo en la cama. Luke gritó y trato de salir por el otro lado de la cama, pero Han lo tomó por un tobillo y lo arrastró hasta él. Luke pataleó y gritó.

-Han, no por favor… el bebé… Han para le harás daño.

Lloró Luke.

-No tú le harás daño. Si te estas quieto nada le pasará al crió; si peleas, te puedes lastimar, cariño.

Le dijo Han cruelmente.

Luke, miró espantado la forma en que lo trataba, Han ni siquiera se preocupaba por quien era su hijo y heredero no nato y sintió temor. No deseaba que nada malo le pasara a su hijo y por miedo a que su hijo sufriera algún daño por parte de su padre, Luke se quedó quieto.

En cuanto Han vio que había triunfado y que Luke se había quedado quieto sobre la cama sonrió triunfante y dijo.

-Así me gusta, un marido obediente.

Han se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Luke, aspirando y lamiendo a lo largo de la clavícula y del espacio entre sus pezones, abriendo un poco la túnica. Luego tomó los pezones aspirándolos y mordisqueándolos, mientras las manos de Han acariciaban fugazmente sus brazos, envolviendo el pasivo cuerpo de Luke.

A pesar de que Luke no deseaba tener sexo con Han, no cuando era obvio que este lo despreciaba, no podía evitar sentir placer ante esas caricias y cuando Han hundía la húmeda lengua en su ombligo, lamiendo y dibujando diversos patrones con su lengua, no pudo evitar gemir.

Han sonrió interiormente al sentir aquel gemido, estaba logrando su propósito, le enseñaría a ese principito que no podría jugar con él y que estaría en su cama las veces que el deseara. Han volvió a acariciar aún plano vientre y luego descendió para tomar con su mano el ya semi erecto pene de Luke.

-¿No que no querías?

Tomo con firmeza el pene y lo masajeó con destreza hasta notar la primera humedad entre sus dedos. Satisfecho, el levantó cada uno de sus piernas de los compañeros de modo que estuvieran dobladas de modo que las rodillas de Luke estuvieran prácticamente en oídos. Luke al sentir este movimiento trato de resistirse pero Han lo tomó con firmeza y le gritó.

-¡Quédate quieto y sé una buena perra!… Es para lo único que me sirves.

Han abandonó un momento su presa para prepararlo. Sus dedos se alojaron en el canal palpitante, uno por uno, en forma brusca y sin mucho cuidado; pero a pesar de la tosca caricia, los dedos frotaron la próstata de Luke hasta que sus gemidos fueron ahogados y urgentes, el cuerpo inconscientemente oscilando sus caderas.

Para Han era perfecto tenerlo así, ansioso de su tacto su cuerpo rogando que lo poseyese aunque su mente y corazón se negaran, era la venganza perfecta por haberlo obligado a ese matrimonio. Él haría que ese principito se arrepintiese por haberse cruzado en su vida. Han desalojó sus dedos y se empujó violentamente dentro el cuerpo su reciente marido.

El dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Luke, borrando cualquier placer o deseo que hubiese sentido hasta aquel momento. Han lo embestía violentamente sin siquiera esperar a que se acostumbrase a su intrusión, tan distinto a la primera vez que lo había poseído.

Han se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de su esposo y como el miembro, antes orgullosamente erecto, ahora mostraba que el placer se había desvanecido. Eso no le gustaba nada, su orgullo le exigía que Luke terminara antes. Sintió rabia y herido su orgullo al ver que no disfrutaba de su toque, así que frenó un poco su violento ritmo y comenzó a mover sus caderas con cadencia, a ratos con fuerza, a ratos con menos ímpetu para despertar nuevamente el placer, logrando al final su cometido, cuando el cuerpo bajo a él comenzó moverse a su ritmo y a gemir con él.

Luke deseo que el hombre encima de él terminase pronto aquella humillación que sentía, odiaba que sus labios gimiesen sin su consentimiento, que su cuerpo se estremeciera y moviese al compás de ese otro cuerpo que lo maltrataba y usaba.

Han redobló su ritmo, se sentía pronto a explotar pero estaba empecinado a que su marido lo hiciese primero y sonrió satisfecho cuando con un fuerte gemido Luke lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza y se vino sobre su estómago.

Sólo entonces Han se dejó ir.

-¡Aaaah sí!... Creo que no fue tan mala idea casarme contigo, como marido quizás no sirves de nada, pero eres una buena puta en la cama…

Le dijo Han antes de salir sin ningún cuidado de su interior.

Luke se encogió sobre sí mismo, se sentía sucio e in merecedor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Como había sido capas de responder a Han, cuando este solo lo había utilizado? Han tenia razón el solo era un cualquiera.

-Deja de llorar, cariño, sonríe es nuestra luna de miel.

Se burló Han levantándose de la cama para irse a dar un baño.

Luke hundió la cabeza en la almohada, para poder acallar sus sollozos. Los sollozos que salían directo de su corazón destrozado. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo Han había podido poseerlo y penetrarlo con tanta frialdad? ¿Es que no tenía sangre en las venas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Y cómo había podido responder el a las caricias de Han a pesar de la burla y los insultos de este?

Se preguntó Luke y poco a poco, en medio de sus lágrimas, Morfeo lo arrastró a sus brazos, dándole un descanso a su joven y dolido corazón.

**Continuara**


	12. Capítulo 12: Dolor, solo dolor

**Capítulo 12: Dolor, solo dolor**

-¿Niño Luke, quiere algo de beber?

Le pregunto Kay la doncella personal de Luke. Kay miró con tristeza a Luke, el chico era muy guapo, pero también muy triste. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad flotante un mes atrás, no lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

-No, Kay, gracias.

Suspiro Luke mirando melancólicamente por la ventana.

-¿Extraña al joven Han?

Le pregunto Kay.

-No, realmente prefiero no verlo.

Expresó Luke sin remordimiento por lo que decía. Entonces Luke recordó la razón de por que no hubiera visto a Han después de la primera semana de su estadía en el palacio: Una amenaza de aborto. Han estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, cuando vio a Luke encogido en la cama, con una mueca de dolor. Al acercarse a su esposo, lo vio agarrándose el vientre y sangrando entre las piernas. Luke había estado dos días inconsciente. Dos días en que los médicos estuvieron peleando por su vida y la del bebé. Cuando lograron estabilizar a Luke y su hijo, el medico les prohibió la relaciones sexuales. Después de una pelea espantosa donde Luke había acusado a Han de querer matar a su hijo y amenazarlo de irse de regreso a su hogar con su padre, Han lo había encerrado en su habitación y todo el mundo tenia prohibido dejarlo salir. Las únicas personas que tenían permiso para ver a Luke eran el medico, Han y Kay.

-Lo que extraño esta allá fuera. Extraño mi libertad. Aquí me asfixio, Kay.

Dijo Luke y a pesar de que aparentaba tranquilidad, Kay vio su labio inferior temblar.

-Cuanto quisiera poder ayudarte, Luke.

Le dijo Kay abrazándolo. Luke dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas abrazándose a Kay.

-Si puedes hacer algo por mi Kay. Escríbele a mi padre, cuéntale lo que sucede aquí. Por favor, Kay, no lo soporto más, este lugar me esta sofocando.

-Shhh, Luke ya lo hice, escribí a su gemela. He oído que los gemelos se adoran, así que le escribí a la señorita Leia. Llegara hoy o mañana, y podrá planear un modo de escapar con ella el mes próximo en la boda de su padre con su prometido Obi Wan Kenoby.

Le confeso Kay.

-¡No, Kay! ¡¿que has hecho?! Mi hermana Leia me odia... ¡Es por ella que Han me desprecia!

Luke cerró los ojos con fuerza preguntándose si la vida le deparaba algo más que sufrimiento. Su bebé se merecía un entorno feliz, no ese odio que se respiraba en el ambiente, no el sufrimiento de su pa' por el amor de Han.

****

-¡Niñas, ya basta.!

Les gritó Anakin, a sus dos hijas. Paula y Leia se estaban peleando, o mejor dicho Paula le estaba dando una tunda a Leia.

-Si vuelves a lastimar a Luke, olvidaré que llevamos la misma sangre, zorra.

Le susurro Paula al oído antes de soltarla.

-Lo siento padre, pero la princesa Leia, se atrevió a ofender a mi pa'.

Dijo Paula con fingida vergüenza. Anakin miró molesto a Leia.

-No quiero que te atrevas a insultar a Obi-Wan, nunca más Leia. Obi-Wan es mi prometido y pronto mi primer consorte.

-Kenoby sólo es un arribista que quiere quitarle su lugar a mi madre.

Le dijo Leia molesta. Anakin se tuvo que contener para no pegarle a su hija.

-Vete a tu cuarto Leia y de allí no saldrás hasta que aprendas a respetar a Obi-Wan. Maestro Quin, acompáñela.

Furiosa Leia no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a Mestro Windu y a Quin Gon Jin.

-No te preocupes Paula, Leia es así con todo el mundo, incluso con Luke, lamento decir que Padme la ha mimado a extremos insospechables- Suspiró Anakin. Paula le sonrió débilmente. -Vamos anímate hija - Le pidió Anakin. Paula sonrió.

-¿Puedo ir a la disco padre?

Pregunto Paula. Anakin le sonrió.

-Bueno, pero que Quin te acompañe, no debes de ir sola.

Paula abrazo a su padre.

-Gracias, papi, mi pa' nunca me deja ir a la disco, bueno en realidad nunca me dejaba salir de casa, era como si me ocultara.

Suspiró Paula.

Molesto Anakin pensó que si la ocultaba... de él. Pero en vez de decir eso a su hija, le sonrió animándola a que fuera a buscar a Quin, para que la llevara a la discoteca. Cuando Paula se fue, Anakin se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Obi Wan. Entró como un huracán a la habitación de Obi Wan sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Obi saltó de la cama en la que estaba sentada leyendo un libro y miró asustado a Anakin, preguntándose que había echo esa vez, para que Ani estuviera tan molesto con él.

-¿Tanto me odiabas, Obi?

Le reclamó Anakin. Obi lo miró asustado no queriendo provocar más la rabia de su prometido.

-¿Que pasa ahora, Anakin?

-La encerraste. Has tenido a Paula encerrada todos estos años... ¡y sólo para apartarla de mi!

Le reclamo Anakin acercándose hacia él. Atrapado entre la pared y la cama, Obi trató de explicarse.

-No es lo que tu pien....

Pero una sólida bofetada de Anakin, lo envió directo a la cama. Tomándolo del cabello tan fuerte que le hizo dañó, Anakin lo besó. Antes de que Obi Wan pudiera reaccionar Anakin lo soltó obligándolo a mirarlo.

-No sabes cuanto te desprecio, Obi Wan Kenoby. Y esos años que perdí de la vida de mi hija, me los tienes que reponer... ¡Oistes Obi Wan!... Me darás un hijo.

Obi miró a Anakin horrorizado.

-¡No, jamás!

Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir Obi Wan. Anakin rió despectivamente.

-Sí, y siempre que a mi me de la gana, Obi. Así que prepárate, por que concebiremos a nuestro próximo hijo en nuestra noche de boda.

-¿Por qué, Ani? ¿Por qué quieres que te de un hijo si me odias?

Trato de razonar desesperadamente con él. Anakin lo miró con desprecio antes de contestarle.

-Porque me lo debes, Obi Wan Kenoby. Así que lo quieras o no me darás otro hijo. Pero calma esperaremos hasta la noche de bodas, mientras tanto respetare tu cuerpo. Pero no lo hago por ti, Obi, que coste que te desprecio y no te tengo el más mínimo respeto, para mí no eres más que una ramera, una puta que me calentó la cama y que me la volverá a calentar pronto. No concebiré mi hijo ahora, porque no dejaré que Paula piense que la amo tan poco, que no me importo concebir con su pa' otro hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Y con estas últimas palabras Anakin salió, dejando a un destrozado Obi Wan Kenoby en la recamara. Obi Wan se sintió mal y desmoralizado. Así que eso pensaba Anakin de él. Mientras él lo había amado y lo amaba con locura, Anakin Skywaker lo consideraba un cualquiera, un puto. Enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, lloró en soledad, rogando a "La Fuerza" que le diera valor suficiente para soportar todo eso. Lo tenia que hacer, tenia que poder soportarlo, no podía perder a Paula y por "La fuerza"... ahora Anakin quería que le diera otro hijo. Y la verdad era que Obi ya no se sentía con fuerzas de poder aguantar más sufrimiento. Pero tal vez después de todo un hijo significara un consuelo una fuente de fortaleza, Paula lo era. Ese, ese fue el único pensamiento que le sirvió de consuelo a un abatido Obi Wan.

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13: El dolor mas grande

**Capítulo 13: El dolor mas grande de la vida**

Mientras miraba por la ventana Luke recordó con una sonrisa la boda de su padre con Obi. Había sido esa semana y había sido hermosa. Obi Wan había visto hermoso con su túnica ritual de boda y su padre Anakin también. Paula estaba radiante de energía y había sido coronada en la fiesta de boda como princesa heredera por el propio Luke y Anakin. Leia aunque hermosa había estado furiosa toda la boda, así como Padme quien miraba con desprecio a Obi Wan, quien a su vez la ignoraba. Quin Gon y el rey Lando habían platicado mucho durante la boda y Quin había prometido visitar a Lando a la ciudad flotante.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad flotante Han trajo con sigo a Leia alegado que si su cuñada quería pasar unas vacaciones en su hogar él no se lo negaría. Luke pensó con asco en lo bajo que había caído su hermana convirtiéndose en la amante de Han. Oh sí, él sabia que su gemela y Han eran amantes, Kay le era fiel, era la única amiga de Luke y ella se lo había dicho. Le había dicho también que Leía se había puesto extremadamente contenta, cuando supo que Han lo tenia encerrado como a un animal. Luke había intentado consolar a Kay, pues esta se sentía enormemente culpable y estaba asiendo todo lo posible por contactar con Paula, la querida hermana mayor de su niño Luke.

Luke sonrió al recordar la ropita amarilla que le había regalado Kay esa mañana, para su bebé. Con ternura se acarició el vientre y se dijo así mismo que nada le importaba, mientras tuviera a su bebé y se prometió así mismo que si era una niña le pondría Kay y si era un niño le pondría Obi Wan. Luke sonrió y sentándose en su cama sacó la ropita que el mismo estaba tejiendo para su bebé y se dispuso a terminarla. Con una sonrisa pensó que eso era otra cosa que le debía a Kay, quien le había enseñado a tejer.

_***4 meses después***_

Luke releyó con emoción la carta de su padre. En ella le decía que lo extrañaba mucho, que la casa no era la misma sin él. Que Obi Wan estaba embarazado y que Paula le mandaba saludos. Con una sonrisa Luke pensó que su hijo iba a tener una hija o un tío o tía menor que ella o él.

A pesar de su situación Luke sonreía a menudo mas ahora que sabia que el bebe que esperaba era una niña. La pequeña Kayla, que cada día crecía más en su vientre, era la luz de Luke; para él era una delicia sentir los suaves movimientos de su hija en su vientre.

Han se había ablandado un poco y dejaba que Kay lo sacara a pasar al jardín, aunque Leia aún seguía ocupando el lugar de Luke en la cama de Han, según le había contado Kay, pero Luke era feliz sin ver a Han. Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero su hijita Kayla, esa bebe que crecía segura en su vientre, le brindaba a Luke la alegría suficiente como para recompensar el odio que le tenía Han.

Cuando a Luke sólo le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz, Kay había encontrado a Paula y contenta entraba a la habitación de su niño Luke (como ella le decía) con una carta de Paula en la mano. En esta le contaba que estaba furiosa y preparándose para ir a la ciudad flotante a encargarse de Leia y ese mendigo de Han. Luke sonrió ante el amor que le destilaba su hermana en esa carta y mejor si le sacaban a su mendiga gemela de encima. Se dijo el joven príncipe Jedi, pues llegaba en el mejor momento no sólo para liberarlo de su hermana gemela, si no para contarle lo feliz que se encontraba por su embarazo y lo desesperado que estaba por tener a su bebita en brazos.

Lo que Luke no sabía es que ese fue el principio de la estocada final que el destino le tenía preparado . Luke nunca tendría el placer de tener a Kayla en sus brazos. Kayla nunca vería la luz del sol y el único lugar que ese bebé conocería seria el vientre de su pa', donde fue tan querida.

_**2 días después**_

-Luke tu hermana Paula esta en el palacio me mando a decirte que la esperaras en el jardín y subió como una tromba directo al cuarto del príncipe Han y esa perra... digo, disculpa, de la señorita Leia.

-No te preocupes di lo que piensas Kay, tengo muy claro que mi "querida" gemela no puede ser más puta porque es imposible.

Dijo Luke indiferente, levantando su voluminoso cuerpo de seis meses de embarazo de la cama.

-Ven, Kay ayúdame a bajar al patio. Quiero ver a Paula.; saber como están Obi y mi padre. Si es cierto que Quin vendrá en estas semanas a la ciudad flotante y si Pau logra sacarme a Leia de encima.

Kay sonrió y tendiéndole el brazo a Luke para que se agarrara a él salieron del cuarto, pero justo cuando estaban por bajar las escaleras, Leía les salio al paso.

-¡Tú maldita estúpida, tú fuisteis quien localizó a esa impostara!

Rugió Leia furiosa abofeteando a Kay y mandándola al suelo.

-¡A Kay no la tocas!

Le gritó Luke a su gemela, interponiéndose entre ella y Kay.

-¡Tú maldito desgraciado!-le grito Leia tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo -Siempre fuisteis el favorito de papá. Tú traicionaste a mamá y aceptaste a esos impostores de los Kenoby.

-¡De impostores nada! La prueba de ADN demostró que Paula es toda una Skywaker y con más derecho que tú, que solo eres la mujersuela de MI marido. Porque aunque tú seas la amante... yo soy el príncipe consorte de la ciudad flotante y el día que me de la gana, te echo de aquí a patadas!... pero por ahora me conviene que sigas calentándole el lecho a mi marido.

Le escupió Luke con igual veneno a su gemela.

-Tú, maldito hijo de puta, tú me quitaste a Han, el hombre que yo amaba.

-Tú eres como Padme, Leia, incapaz de amar. Así que no te engañes. Tú no amas a Han, tú solo te encaprichaste con él.

Le dijo Luke tratando de zafarse del agarre de su gemela.

-En ese momento llegó Paula corriendo, seguida por Han Solo. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver que Leia tenía sujeto a Luke por los hombros, casi al borde de las escaleras, con Kay tirada en el suelo tras Luke.

-¡Suelta a Luke ahora mismo Leia!

Le ordenó Paula con voz de acero. Leia la miró con odio y con un brillo demente en los ojos.

-Con gusto.

Le juro y con un fuerte empujón soltó a Luke, el cual debido a la fuerza del empujo tropezó con el cuerpo de Kay precipitándose escaleras a bajo llego con un golpe seco al primer piso y lo único que fue capaz de registrar, antes de perder el sentido, fueron los gritos de Kay y Paula y un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

-... Kayla...

Fue el último pensamiento de su mente antes de ser arrastrado por la oscuridad.

_***2 meses después***_

Luke despertó y al mirar a su alrededor reconoció el lugar estaba en una habitación de hospital. Al mirar a su lado vio a Paula. Pero es que tenia tanto sueño, que ni ganas de hablar sentía. Pero en ese momento Paula lo miró.

-¡Luke!

Exclamó Paula abrazándolo. Al sentir los brazos de su hermana Luke recordó lo que había sucedido, la caída del dolor, la mirada de puro odio de Leia, los gritos de Kay.

-Kay...

-Ella esta bien, sólo recibió un par de rasguños. Tanto ella, como nuestro padre y mi pa` han estado todo el tiempo aquí contigo. Salieron a bañarse para volver para acá y yo me quede cuidándote.

-¿Papá esta aquí?

Preguntó Luke extrañado. Paula asintió.

-Sí, y Quin y Lando, todo el mundo esta aquí contigo y para ti Luke.

-Pau... ¿Y Leia?

Preguntó Luke. En los ojos de Paula brillo un fuego de puro odio.

-Fue encarcelada. Condenada a 40 años en prisión y desconocida por nuestro padre. Lamento decirte que tu madre esta en una profunda depresión.

-Puede que me juzgues mal por esto, pero la verdad es que no me importa. Por culpa de Leia mi bebé estuvo en peligro.

Ante la mirada de Paula, Luke se alarmó.

-¿Paula, qué sucede? ¿Por qué pones esa mirada?

Pero incluso antes de oír la respuesta de su hermana Luke lo supo, lo supo al sentir un vació en su vientre, al sentir que ahí ya no estaba su pequeña Kayla.

-Luke- le dijo Paula con las lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla -perdiste demasiada sangre... la pequeña Kayla estaba absorbiendo tu fuerza rápidamente. Incluso Han dono de su energía, pero todo fue en vano... hubo que practicarte un aborto para no perderte. Luke, tú pequeña Kayla esta muerta. Nunca verá la luz del sol.

Sollozó Paula con la voz quebrada.

En el silencio de la habitación mientras las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Luke, pero ni un susurro abandonaba su boca, Luke sólo fue capaz de oír los sollozos de su hermana, muy lejanos, mientras oía el ruido de su corazón y su alma al romperse en mi pedazos ante la última estocada del destino.

**Continuará....**


	14. Capítulo 14: Una nueva oportunidad

**Capítulo 14: Una nueva oportunidad**

Han se despertó sobresaltado, al mirar hacia su consorte lo vio retorciéndose entre sueños.

-¡Luke despierta!

Le dijo Han a su consorte zarandeándolo suavemente para sacarlo fuera de su pesadilla. Luke despertó sobresaltado ahogando un grito. Al ver a Han inclinado sobre él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama asustado. Han lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo y al reconocer que sólo era Han, Luke se relajó contra el cuerpo de su marido llorando suavemente.

-Ya, ya paso, Luke, sólo fue una pesadilla.

-Era ella, Han, Leia matando a Paula sobre la tumba de Kayla.

Sollozó Luke. Han lo abrazó con fuerza e hizo que Luke se sentara sobre su regazo.

-Leia esta muy lejos de aquí, Luke, jamás te volverá a hacer daño. Te lo juro.

Lo consoló Han, y la sinceridad se notaba en sus palabras, poco a poco el llanto de Luke se calmo, pero no soltó a Han y Han tampoco lo soltó a él. Se sentían cómodos así: uno en brazos del otro. Ahora que Luke estaba calmado la respiración del oji azul en su cuello estaba empezando a mandarle al pobre Han, escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Luke se movió sobre su regazo buscando una mejor posición y Han rogó que se dejara de mover o terminaría por notar su excitación. La Fuerza no escucho a Han, porque muy pronto Luke quedó completamente quieto al sentir el duro miembro de Han apretándose contra sí. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Han sorprendido.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha fría.

Dijo Han, pero, aun con mirada perpleja, Luke no lo dejó moverse.

-Eso... ¿eso es por mí?

Preguntó Luke, asombrado. Han lo miró incrédulo.

-Claro que es por ti, mi querido Jedi. Ahora déjame ir a darme una ducha fría, antes que no pueda mantener mis manos apartadas de tu delicioso cuerpo.

-¡Me deseas!- Exclamó Luke sorprendido -. ¿Me deseas a pesar de haber perdido a tu hija?

Han lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, Luke claro que te deseo. La muerte de Kayla no fue tu culpa. Yo te deseo con todo mi corazón, mi ángel, pero más que desearte, te amo Luke. Dime, ángel mío... ¿Es muy tarde para aspirar a ganarme tu corazón o aún tengo alguna oportunidad?

Pregunto Han Solo mirándolo a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio una sonrisa sincera y radiante en los labios de su consorte.

-Creí que nunca me amarías Han. Yo...yo te amo desde aquella primera vez que te vi en Tatoine. Oh Han, Gracias.

Suspiró Luke, feliz, besándolo en los labios, por primera vez en su vida iniciando él el acercamiento a su marido. Han correspondió a Luke con suma ternura.

-Si me das otra oportunidad nunca te volveré a lastimar, Luke.

Le juró Han.

-Lo sé, amor. Hazme el amor Han, con amor, como aquella vez en Tatoine, empecemos de cero.

Le pidió Luke. Y así lo hizo Han, era un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

*****

_1 mes después_

Kay miró a los dos hermanos Skywaker que se habían ido a esconder en la cocina. Paula y Luke tenían sendas sonrisas de alegría en sus caras que daba gusto verlos.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?

Les pregunto en falso tono severo.

-¿Nosotros? ... Nada.

Dijo Paula poniendo carita de niña buena. Kay se cruzó de brazos.

-O me dicen o los echo de la cocina.

-No, Kay, no seas malita.

Le pidió Luke con ojitos brillosos. Kay sonrió.

-Bien.

-No hicimos nada.

Le aseguró Paula.

-Paula tiene razón, sólo entramos a la biblioteca a buscar algo de lectura mientras Han trabaja, nunca pensamos en encontrarnos a mi suegro y a Quin besándose.

-Bueno al menos no los encontraron en la cama, a mi me paso el otro día, cuando entre a recoger el cuarto de el rey Lando.

Dijo Kay y se fue dejando a los hermanos Skywaker con las mandíbulas caídas hasta el piso. De pronto ambos hermanos se miraron y comenzaron a reír nuevamente. Paula miró a su hermano menor más por instinto que por otra cosa y lo pudo sostener a tiempo, antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Luke, estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Le preguntó Paula preocupada. Luke negó con una sonrisa y con gesto cómplice le dijo a su hermana.

-No, no lo hagas o todos sabrán mi secreto.

-¿De que hablas Luke?

-Estoy embarazado, Paula, creo que de tres semanas o algo así.

Le sonrió Luke y Paula lo abrazó radiante de alegría.

-¡Oh, Luke es maravilloso!

-Sí, se lo diré a Han esta noche.

****

_3 meses después_

Anakin vigilaba como gallina clueca a su consorte, con 9 meses de embarazo, no quería que Obi se pusiera de pronto de parto y él no estar cerca. Había pensado seriamente en no ir a la boda de Quin y Lando, pero Obi había amenazado con mandarlo de paseo si seguía tratándolo como a un muñeco de porcelana e ir él solo. Así que allí estaban.

Anakin no podía estar más feliz. Su hijo Luke le acababa de dar la razón de por que paresia que tenia casi seis meses de embarazo y no 4: estaba esperando gemelos. Anakin agradeció a la fuerza por eso, Luke había perdido a un hijo ahora la fuerza le regalaba dos. Han estaba que no cabía en sí de orgullo, andaba más orgulloso que un pavo real, enseñándole la ecografía de sus hijos, que parecían dos alienígenas en el vientre de su padre, a todo aquel que hablara más de dos minutos con él, para diversión de Luke, quien lucia radiante en una delicada túnica color azul.

Paula también andaba muy contenta, pues había conocido al príncipe de Dabaton, un chico llamado Daniel Radclifey y al parecer ambos se gustaban.

Quin lucia sumamente feliz, junto a Lando. La boda fue sencilla, con sólo los amigos de confianza y la familia y tal como Anakin se había imaginado, a su hijo le dio con venir al mundo en medio de la fiesta de boda. El corre y corre fue total, al final un muy sonriente Anakin salió de la habitación de la enfermería del palacio con un arrugado y rojo bebé en brazos.

-Les presento a Ashme.

Paula miro embelesada a su hermanito con una sonrisa boba. Lando y Quin se abrazaron felices, Han felicito a su suegro y Luke optó por desmayarse de la emoción.

***

_4 meses después_

Han miró preocupado a su amado.

-Luke, esto no esta bien, estas sufriendo mucho y además aun faltaba un mes para el parto.

Dijo Han desesperado. Luke le sonrió serenamente a pesar del cansancio, ya llevaba 8 horas de parto.

-Cálmate, Han, el doctor dijo que es normal que sea tan largo el parto cuando se es primerizo y más cuando son gemelos. Serénate y ayúdame a traer a Melanie y a Robert a este mundo.

Han asintió.

-Te amo.

Le dijo Han. Luke le sonrió con ternura.

-Y yo a ti, amor.

-Ya se ve la cabeza del primer bebé, su majestad, vamos es hora de que lo traiga al mundo, empuje.

Luke respiro hondo y, apretando fuertemente la mano de Han, pujó con toda su alma. El primero en nacer fue Robert, seguido 20 minutos después por su hermanita Melanie.

***

_15 años después_

Robert Solo SKywaker príncipe heredero de la ciudad flotante, entro al cuarto de su gemela, Melanie.

-Mel, Pa' me manda a buscarte, dice que bajes, que ya le vamos a cantar cumpleaños a ese cuarteto de desordenados.

-Ahora voy, Robert.

Le sonrió Melanie a su gemelo. Ese cuarteto de desordenados al que se refería Robert, era Anie, la hija menor de sus abuelos Anakin y Obi; Krisia, la hija pequeña de Lando y Quin; Abel, el hijo del medio de Paula y Daniel; y Roman, el hermano pequeño de Robert y ella, quienes habían dado la sorpresa de venir al mundo el mismo día, solo Roman había nacido cuando le tocaba, por que Abel se había adelantado dos meses, Krisia una semana y Anie un mes. Melanie se viró a su computador y escribió las últimas palabras de esa historia.

_Y esta fue la historia de mis abuelos y mis padres. En memoria de mi hermana Kayla, un ángel que desde el cielo nos protege, se las conté. Como conseguí esta información tan detallada es mi secreto y siempre lo será, no sean tan curiosos. Ahora si, gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el fin y espero que hallan aprendido algo de la historia de mi familia._

_Os quiere su escritora... The Queen Nasuda_

Con un ultimo click de su computador Melanie envió la historia a su beta, para que la publicara y confiada de que su amiga cibernética se encargaría de todo, se puso de pie, se acomodó su túnica se puso su tiara y tomando la mano que su gemelo le extendía bajo al salón con su familia, esperando de todo corazón que sus lectores hubiesen aprendido algo de ella, una escritora anónima, que hubiesen aprendido lo más importante que buscaba al contar la historia de su familia: que la vida siempre daba nuevas oportunidades... el detalle estaba en saber aprovecharlas.

******Fin******


End file.
